Incondicionalmente peluda
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Viñetas independientes centradas en la relación de Kirara con cada uno de los muchachos del grupo principal.
1. Inuyasha

○ **incondicionalmente peluda**

* * *

 **Viñeta 1: Kirara & Inuyasha**

Entre que Sango se encargó de mantener a su Hiraikotsu listo para la acción, y Miroku, Shippō y Kagome conversaron con aldeanos y se encargaron de obtener nuevas provisiones, Inuyasha —muy resuelto— se había escabullido a las afueras de ese pequeño pueblo junto a Kirara.

Pasaron toda la mañana entrenando arduamente diferentes movimientos de batalla. Si bien Inuyasha había aprovechado un poco para practicar el Viento Cortante, se habían concentrado principalmente en entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, ataques combinados y movimientos de rescate, algo que Sango les había recomendado hacer para mejorar el rendimiento en batalla.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, el mediodía los alcanzó y decidieron que era tiempo de regresar, disfrutando de aquel día que se mostraba perfecto. El sol brillaba sin ninguna nube a la vista que intentara interponerse en su camino. Una suave brisa otoñal corría a ras del suelo, moviendo los altos pastos al son de una melodía silenciosa.

Inuyasha iba junto a Kirara, ambos cansados del entrenamiento, pero visiblemente animados. El joven hanyō miraba el cielo, con sus oídos atentos para escuchar a Kagome y sus compañeros, interesado en su bienestar. Kirara le maulló. Inuyasha la miró y luego le sonrió.

—Sí, ya veo que están bien. Han tenido una mañana ocupada también, de seguro.

Kirara siguió caminando a un ritmo tranquilo, muy cerca del cuerpo de Inuyasha. El joven la observó, divertido ante el hecho de que ella se había encargado de ubicar a sus amigos y se había mantenido alerta. No le sorprendió la velocidad con que logró eso, porque los sentidos de yōkai de Kirara eran mucho mejores que los de él.

—Eres una gran bestia —aseguró, posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la nekomata, que la movió para verle—. Y una excelente luchadora.

Kirara maulló de nuevo e Inuyasha soltó una risa entonces.

—Engreída —dijo, pasando una mano por su cuello con confianza—. No hay otra como tú, compañera.

Siguieron caminando lado a lado hasta llegar junto al resto de sus amigos, que los esperaban para almorzar. Sucios por el entrenamiento, con los músculos cansados, y tan felices como podían serlo en un día cualquiera.

* * *

 **‣ nota de la autora:  
** Hola :) Este fic constará de cinco viñetas, una para cada integrante del grupo principal, y acá se nos va la primera. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos leemos en la siguiente :)  
Mor.


	2. Shippō

**Viñeta 2: Kirara & Shippō**

El viento soplaba con intensidad, los árboles se movían de lado a lado con fiereza. Shippō se sobresaltó al escuchar un nuevo silbido y golpes de objetos sueltos que volaban fuera de la cabaña. Agradecía estar dentro, pero de todos modos, no la estaba pasando bien.

Para empezar, Kagome había vuelto a su época e Inuyasha había ido detrás después de contenerse unas pocas horas. Miroku y Sango habían peleado (y, otra vez, era culpa del monje), y dormían dándose la espalda y sin prestar atención a nadie más. La anciana Kaede —harta del comportamiento de los dos jóvenes— les había dejado su cabaña y se había ido a dormir a algún otro lugar. ¡Así que él estaba solo! ¡Completamente solo en una noche asquerosa como aquella!

El frío parecía colarse hasta los huesos. Uy… odiaba el invierno, con sus vientos helados, los árboles desnudos y la soledad que parecía ser más y más densa cuando uno se sentía un poquito solo. Ay, ya le estaban picando los ojos… debía ser fuerte, no podía llorar. Ay, ay… le gustaría que aunque sea Kagome estuviera ahí…

Una nueva luz iluminó tenuemente la cabaña. Kirara, que hasta entonces dormía plácidamente junto a Sango, se había transformado en su versión más grande y se acercaba hacia él a pasos lentos. A Shippō se le iluminaron los ojos mientras Kirara se acomodaba, tranquila, en torno a él.

—Qué tonto soy —susurró, mientras dejaba que el calor del espeso pelo de Kirara le borrara los miedos de la noche y del viento enfurecido. ¡No estaba solo! Aunque Inuyasha y Kagome se tomaran unas vacaciones en otro lado, y Miroku y Sango estuvieran muy ocupados con sus asuntos, Kirara siempre estaba por ahí. Ronroneaba y Shippō la abrazó con fuerza del cuello, sin poder contener la ternura que le generaba. La gata escuchó el latir más tranquilo de su corazón—. ¿Tú también tenías mucho frío? Aunque siempre estás calentita…

Se acomodó mejor con su peluda amiga, que parecía dispuesta a dormir a medida que escuchaba las señales de que Shippō se adormecía.

—Eres tan cálida como mi papi… —susurró de nuevo el kitsune, y ya no escuchaba el viento ni tenía frío—. Nunca me dejes, Kirara.

Cayó dormido entonces. Kirara abrió sus grandes ojos rojos y lo observó durante unos segundos antes de acariciar la frente del zorrito con su hocico.

* * *

 **‣ nota de la autora:  
** Otro pequeño corto, ahora con Shippō, para que recordemos que Kirara siempre anda por ahí :)  
Muchas, **muchas gracias** por sus reviews~  
Mor.


	3. Miroku

**Viñeta 3: Kirara & Miroku**

La tarde había sido por demás productiva. Amaba esos paseos por aldeas desconocidas, con tanta variedad de bellas doncellas a quien pedirle descendencia de forma descarada (muy lejos de Kagome y, sobre todo, de Sango, si quería mantener su cuerpo en perfecto estado). A esas alturas, lo decía de pura costumbre. No lo negaba, le gustaba mucho eso de coquetear, de ver ruborizarse a las muchachas, de hacerles notar cuán bellas eran, de subirles el ánimo de ese modo que un joven guapo puede hacer (todo eso era bueno en épocas de guerra y tristeza como aquellas), pero ya estaba mucho más interesado en _una_ persona que en muchas.

Sin embargo, el coqueteo era algo que no debía dejar de entrenar. Su mejor arma siempre era él mismo, su labia y su azul mirar (había perdido la cuenta de a cuántas había embelesado solo con verlas fijamente), pero… oh, sí, pero había una carta muy buena que se llamaba _ternura_. Y las muchachas, de cualquier clase y lugar, siempre caían como moscas detrás de algo muy tierno. Entonces, ¿qué mejor que pasear con una hermosa gatita por medio de aquella aldea?

No cabe duda de porqué había sido una tarde productiva. Había hablado con infinidad de doncellas gracias a lo bella que era la pequeña Kirara, y muchas le habían dado datos muy interesantes respecto a unos demonios que azotaban los alrededores, información que pronto debía compartir con sus amigos. Luego de tanta tarea, se conformaba con caminar tranquila con la única compañía de Kirara.

—Es un hermoso día, ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó, a lo que la gatita respondió con un saltito entre que andaba más rápido para alcanzarlo—. Los árboles comienzan a florecer. Pronto tendremos a Inuyasha con una etapa muy violenta de estornudos.

Kirara se mostró de acuerdo. Miroku llegó a un lugar tranquilo bajo la sombra de un árbol. La aldea se encontraba a altura, así que desde allí tenían una vista muy particular. Se sentó y dejó el báculo apoyado contra el árbol. Kirara se sentó varios metros a un lado, mirando el paisaje.

—Ven aquí, vamos. —La instó a acercarse más a él. Kirara le dirigió una mirada de reojo y volvió a sus asuntos—. ¿Estás enojada por ayudarme en mis conquistas?...

Kirara soltó un bufido que Miroku solo pudo asociar a Inuyasha, algo que lo sorprendió y le hizo sonreír al mismo tiempo. Luego pensó que tal vez no pretendía ayudarle, sino vigilarle, recordando al rostro sonrojado y molesto de Sango antes de que saliera de la cabaña que habitaban. Sonrió casi sin proponérselo, pensando que le gustaban esos celos de la exterminadora.

—No rezongues tanto conmigo… tú sabes muy bien que planeo casarme con Sango una vez que todo termine.

Miroku la observó con paciencia. Kirara volvió a mirarlo y pareció recordar que el monje no mentía. Sus intenciones eran claras desde hacía un tiempo ya, aunque sus mañas seguían siendo reprochables (y eso Sango también lo había dejado claro). Se acercó a paso rápido a él y de un saltito se posicionó entre sus piernas cruzadas.

—Eso es —sonrió él, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño—. Qué bello atardecer…

Kirara ronroneó. Miroku miraba al horizonte, pensando en todo lo que faltaba hacer, agobiándose un poco ante las tareas difíciles, la incertidumbre y el miedo que nunca lo abandonaba. Kirara pidió más cariño al golpear la mano de Miroku con su cabeza. El monje prosiguió con las caricias, olvidando todo lo que venía y volviendo a contemplar el paisaje sin pensar en nada más.

—Qué mejor que compartirlo contigo —agregó. Escuchó a Kirara maullar en respuesta y se quedó con ella durante un tiempo más antes de volver con el resto de sus amigos.

* * *

 **‣ nota de la autora:  
** El turno de Miroku y la compañía silenciosa y reconfortante de Kirara, así todo parece que irá bien~  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por sus follows, favs & reviews. :)))  
Mor.


	4. Sango

**Viñeta 4: Kirara & Sango**

Sango se mojaba los pies en el río.

Kagome e Inuyasha habían decidido dar un paseo por ahí, algo sospechoso que hizo que tanto ella como Miroku dejaran volar su imaginación un poco. La imaginación de Miroku había volado tanto que pensó que era buena idea tomarle de la mano y besarle la comisura de los labios, algo que casi logró que se le saliera el corazón del pecho. Luego de eso, el calor del día —bastante de por sí— se duplicó. Lo que la llevó a mojarse los pies al río en primer lugar.

Después de dejarla muda y aturdida —y sonrojada a más no poder—, le dedicó una mirada tranquila y acarició, con infinita calma, la mano que sostenía. No esperó que dijera nada, le brindó el espacio que necesitaba. Se alejó con una sonrisa en la cara y Shippō haciendo millones de preguntas.

A pesar de que Miroku a veces la sacaba de sus casillas, esta vez solo logró causarle un cosquilleo muy intenso y una sonrisa casi permanente. Pero la sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer. No podía mentir a los demás y mucho menos así misma. Tenía miedo.

Kirara se plantó a su lado y Sango la observó con cariño, sonriéndole.

—¿Has visto lo que pasó?

Kirara le dedicó un ronroneo intenso mientras Sango le acariciaba la barbilla. Kirara la examinaba; no le cabía duda de que sus sentimientos seguían al monje. Esperó a que ella hablara.

—Sé que lo quiero. Y sé que me quiere —habló Sango. Dejó de acariciar a la gatita y observó cómo esos expresivos ojos se enfocaban en ella—. Pero tengo miedo de que algo salga mal. Algo o todo… Naraku ha arruinado tanto en mi vida… aún puede destruir todo lo que me queda. Kohaku, los chicos… Miroku.

Sango suspiró. Kirara se acercó más a ella, a pesar de que hacía demasiado calor bajo el sofocante sol. Se acurrucó junto a ella y se dedicó a mirar el rostro de esa persona que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué debo hacer?...

Kirara maulló y luego se frotó contra su brazo, cariñosa. No tardó en frenar y mirarla de nuevo.

—¿Eso crees…? —Sango se encogió de hombros. No podía explicar cómo interpretaba a Kirara, lo hacía desde siempre. Movió los pies bajo el agua, sin dejar de pensar en mil cosas diferentes, ninguna dejaba de causarle cierto temor. Sin embargo, se sentía acompañada, sabía que superaría cada obstáculo como lo había hecho hasta el momento, de alguna forma que parecía mágica—. Qué suerte que estás aquí.

Kirara maulló de nuevo y dejó que Sango le acariciara.

—Siempre me recuerdas cosas buenas… mi familia, mis amigos, nuestras victorias… Contigo estoy en casa —aseguró, sonriéndole. Había perdido un hogar y había ganado uno nuevo junto a sus amigos, pero Kirara era parte de lo viejo y de lo nuevo, la hacía especial. Era especial—. No sé porqué me sorprende. Después de todo, tú eres mi familia.

Sango la alzó y la acercó a su cara para llenarla de besos, algo que Kirara aceptó con gusto.

* * *

 **‣ nota de la autora:  
** Después de un tiempo sin aparecer, regreso con Sango. Siento que es la más difícil de todas, porque la relación con Kirara es grandísima... pero espero haber mostrado aunque sea un poco del amor entre ellas.

Le dedico la viñeta a Yumi. Nena, te aprecio muchísimo. Mucho ánimo, vos podés con todo :)

Gracias por sus reviews :)  
Mor.


	5. Kagome

**Viñeta 5: Kirara & Kagome**

Kagome viajaba hacia la aldea de Jinenji por nuevas plantas medicinales.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango habían salidos lastimados de la última batalla y, como era usual (para su molestia), sus amigos habían recibido los daños que tendría que haber recibido ella. Por lo tanto, insistió para ir por las hierbas mientras Kaede y Shippō cuidaban de sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos se mostró de acuerdo. Eso le molestó, porque de hecho sus habilidades en batalla habían mejorado considerablemente. Sin embargo, entendía sus miedos y aceptó la condición para viajar: que Kirara le acompañara.

Había viajado gran parte del camino sobre Kirara, pero al llegar a la aldea había preferido ir caminando, y entonces cargó a Kirara (le parecía justo y le gustaba tener a la gatita en brazos). Kirara parecía contenta y Kagome estaba tranquila.

A pesar de que todo parecía salir bien, los aldeanos habían comenzado a murmurar apenas la vieron llegar. Muchos no la conocían de las últimas veces que había visitado a Jinenji, y era muy diferente viajar con Inuyasha que viajar sola. Algunas personas podían ser muy crueles.

Ante algunos comentarios ofensivos respecto a los forasteros (y a las ropas extrañas), los mandó a callar mientras apuraba el paso. Le sorprendió ofenderse tanto cuando alguien gritó que se marchara de allí con su mascotita, que no querían a nadie que viniera a robar cosas de sus tierras. A Kirara le ganaban las ganas de saltar de los brazos de Kagome y darles unos buenos mordiscos a esos aldeanos que no trataban a ninguna de ellas de buena manera.

—¡No es una mascota! —gritó Kagome entonces, sin dejar de caminar rápido. Tomó a Kirara más fuerte en brazos—. Tranquila, Kirara… pronto llegaremos con Jinenji. Son de no creer, ¿verdad? No escuches nada de lo que te digan.

Kirara gruñó. No parecía importarle mucho lo que Kagome dijera, realmente quería morder piernas (y entrepiernas, ¿por qué no?).

—No dejes que te molesten. Si acaso fueras una mascota, serías la razón por la que quisiera tener mil como tú —aseguró la sacerdotisa entre que le acariciaba una oreja. Kirara se relajó un poco y la observó con cautela—. Pero no eres solo una mascota. Eres una guerrera tan buena como Sango. Eres una amiga y una compañera.

Kirara se dejó arrullar en los brazos de Kagome. Se estaba bien así, bajo un sol cálido y comenzando a caminar entre las hileras de cultivos de un hanyō que sí sería amable con ellas.

—Y… siempre estás ahí cuando te necesitamos —agregó luego. Kagome parecía más calmada ahora, no tan enojada como hacía segundos atrás—. ¿Y sabes qué? No creo que a Sango le moleste que le muerdas el trasero al próximo que te moleste. Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco lo haré.

Kirara soltó un maullido y Kagome le sonrió. Olvidó mencionar que también era una excelente cómplice.

* * *

 **‣ nota de la autora:**

Terminar con Kagome tal vez sea una decisión extraña a sus ojos (Sango es una mejor opción), pero como considero que Kagome es la piedra angular (o aunque sea la más fuerte) del grupo, me pareció bien dejarla para lo último, y que también podamos ver por sus palabras lo que Kirara significa para todos.

Sé que esto se podría seguir con Kohaku, Myōga, Midoriko y hasta con el antepasado de Sango, Shako. No puedo decir que voy a hacerlo, pero no lo descarto. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio muchísimo :)

Mor.


End file.
